


玫瑰美人78

by lihuaxiaojj



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaxiaojj/pseuds/lihuaxiaojj





	玫瑰美人78

前一天还在大洋彼岸的人，竟然偷偷摸摸，神不知鬼不觉地出现在身边，这种惊喜比郁南想象中给到的更多。  
　　  
　　宫丞的唇上还有被舔过的湿意，因此显得很性感，他有点凶狠地道：“走？送到我手上了还想走？”  
　　郁南不服气地问：“那你喜不喜欢？”  
　　  
　　殊不知男人恨得牙痒痒，因为他此时看上去神采飞扬，实则已经掩盖不住长途飞行后的疲惫，让人看了心疼。  
　　  
　　宫丞摸摸他的脸：“喜欢。”  
　　郁南眼中立刻露出狡黠，还有几分得意：“复活节放假了。怎么样，你没想到吧，我‘咻’的一下就变回来了！”  
　　  
　　他这副模样有了一些过去的影子，旁人都不知道，郁南看上去单纯天真，实则在最信任的人面前才会毫无保留。  
　　  
　　宫丞当然没想到他会突然出现，他揽住郁南的腰，就着这个姿势将人搂在怀中，问的话却是：“什么时候走？”  
　　他们都不是耽于享乐的人，两人都清楚对方的学业/工作有多忙，对各自的事业有多看重，所以郁南必定是见缝插针地赶回来，时间一到就会走的。  
　　明明才见面不到两分钟，宫丞已经开始为马上要来临的分别不爽了。  
　　  
　　郁南坐在宫丞身上，明白他的意思：“后天早上呀。”  
　　闻言，宫丞蓦地双臂收紧抱住他，紧得都让郁南都察觉出疼痛了，却舍不得出声阻止。  
　　没什么比两情相悦的人要分隔两地更让人难受的了。  
　　见面的时间越短，越是让人心慌不舍。  
　　  
　　宫丞头埋在郁南的颈间，深深地吸了一口他身上的味道。  
　　几秒后他坐直身体，大手改为掐着郁南的腰，不悦道：“那我们只有明天能在一起，以后不准这样了，任性。”  
　　  
　　郁南却误解了他的意思，愣了下：“你明天要忙吗？”  
　　他有些懊恼了，怎么每次都是这样，做了一些决定之后才来思考这样做到底对不对。他只想着要赶回来给对方惊喜，然后黏在一起，哪怕只有一天也好，却没想过问问对方的工作安排。  
　　  
　　宫丞亲他一下，呼吸是灼热的：“要忙，忙着陪南南。你要是有事得先和我预约。”  
　　郁南脸红了。  
　　宫丞又问：“怎么样，要预约吗？过时不候。”

　　郁南刚启唇要答，宫丞便已经含住他的唇浅浅地吻了上来。  
　　先是温柔的，唇瓣与唇瓣厮磨而已，终于，男人忍不住舔舐了一下，轻得像是在呵护着什么让人无尽怜爱的珍宝。  
　　郁南猛地从脊椎窜起一股酥麻感直冲头皮，心跳得咚咚响。  
　　他羞涩而缓慢地回应着，仍嫌不够，愈发觉得男人的温柔是隔靴搔痒，于是他主动张开了嘴巴，用舌尖去触碰对方的舌。  
　　几乎是瞬间，宫丞的呼吸就变得沉重滚烫，两只掐在腰侧的手不自觉地开始用力。  
　　在唇舌纠缠间他还分出了一些理智，担心自己因此失控，嘶哑着嗓音道：“宝贝。”  
　　  
　　不知道这是一种警告还是一种制止。  
　　不管是哪种，郁南都不退缩。  
　　  
　　他软了腰：“……我肚子不饿，也、也不想休息……”  
　　  
　　这句话无异于火上浇油。  
　　郁南完全知道自己在说什么，他在发出邀请，清清楚楚，明明白白。同是男人，飞跃半个地球难道还要继续柏拉图吗？  
　　他的话音刚落，整个人就腾空，紧接着后背便贴上了柔软的沙发，宫丞则翻身压了上来。  
　　郁南还穿着出发前和宫丞视频的那件连帽衫，看上去就像是刚从视频里跑出来的一样，依旧给人不真实感。  
　　  
　　这个小东西在小心翼翼地回应他的感情，在试着做出努力。  
　　他最珍视的宝贝终于失而复得，来到他面前颤巍巍地前进，带着不安与无措，勇敢地迈出了第一步。  
　　——这认知让宫丞心尖发颤，五脏六腑都在燃烧。  
　　  
　　曾经多少伤害都化为烟尘，只要对这个小东西付出真心，就能得到十倍百倍的回应。  
　　宫丞这辈子做了那么多成功的生意，无疑这是最划算的一笔。  
　　  
　　郁南靠在松软的抱枕上，青涩又大胆。  
　　他在这方面向来很直接，自己就伸手把上衣脱了扔掉，露出令人血脉贲张的修长躯体，两只眼睛波光潋滟地看着身上的男人。  
　　这一看，心立刻受到了震动。  
　　因为宫丞的眼神太可怕了。

男人一言不发，脸色紧绷，大手一寸寸抚过身下人光滑的皮肤。  
　　郁南的锁骨平而直，永远带着少年感，再往下，便是两点漂亮的粉色挺立着。他雪白平坦的小腹因为紧张一起一伏，红而烈的玫瑰花就从腰侧盛开其上，一路没入裤腰里秘不可见之处。  
　　  
　　郁南的裤子还穿得好好的。  
　　宫丞知道花儿们去了哪里，它们去了臀布的丘壑间，去了腿根的耻骨下，几乎遍布了半身。  
　　  
　　他们第一次做爱就是在这个沙发上。  
　　当时，他就被那片瑰丽迷了眼，狠狠地要了郁南的第一次。  
　　  
　　郁南呼吸粗重，脸上的酡色比玫瑰还艳：“别摸了、好、好痒……别看了。”  
　　光这么看着是怎么回事？  
　　  
　　郁南脸皮薄，差点就想爬起来一走了之。不做就不做吧，他自己又不是不能解决。  
　　他又想，是不是进展太快了点？  
　　他们现在是认认真真谈恋爱，或许宫丞会想慢慢来也不一定。  
　　  
　　见他马上就要恼羞成怒，宫丞哪有可能让他逃开，就着这个姿势往前顶了下腰。  
　　  
　　“你说呢？”声音里面浓重的欲望已经很不像话了。  
　　  
　　硬物隔着西装裤布料显现出轮廓。  
　　郁南的腿大大分开放在宫丞两侧，被顶得往上动了下，“嗯”了一声，脸红得要滴血一样。  
　　那东西不知道什么时候已经胀大得很厉害，回忆起它的模样，郁南竟不知道害怕，反而用腿勾住了宫丞的腰。  
　　  
　　宫丞低低笑了一声，再次吻了下来。  
　　这一次，他的吻霸道十足，带着不容抗拒的侵略性。  
　　  
　　男人吮吸着那根柔软的小舌头，根本不准他逃脱。  
　　郁南浑身发红，手也缠上来了，他天生有一副敏感至极的皮囊，偏偏不加掩饰，什么反应都表现得恰如其分。  
　　  
　　宫丞有着让他迷失的高超技巧。  
　　不可否认的是，性在他们这段感情中占了十分重要的位置。这身体是宫丞开发的，且早被开发得烂熟，宫丞知道许多种让他达到高潮的方法，有时候甚至不用插入。  
　　郁南懵懂无措，被手把手地带着攀登上过高峰，见过那份美妙。  
　　那记忆比以往更汹涌地用来，使得身体就像有了强烈的自我意识，每一处都在叫嚣着、渴望着触碰。  
　　  
　　“唔……”郁南轻呼一声，腰下意识地往上顶了顶。  
　　  
　　他的裤子里有一只作乱的手，正抓住他的那根要命地抚摸前端。  
　　两人唇并未分开，因此有透明水渍顺着唇角流了下来。  
　　  
　　宫丞放开他被吻得红肿的唇瓣，转战到他的耳垂：“宝贝，你好湿。”  
　　  
　　这三个字不知道是在说上面，还是在说下面。  
　　郁南头发麻，爽得都要炸了，这和自己解决怎么比？  
　　他羞得夹紧了腿，宫丞却不准。  
　　  
　　男人一边舔吻他的耳朵，一边拉开裤子拉链。  
　　牛仔裤拉链退下去的轻响，在粗重的呼吸声里竟格外清晰。  
　　  
　　郁南感觉耳边的吻一路向下去了。  
　　吻过他的脖子，啃咬过他的喉结，到了胸前的那一点处，再被什么湿滑的东西轻轻舔咬。他的乳头长得很小，好像稍不注意就会含不住，宫丞足足将它舔得变大了一点，才含住来吸吮。  
　　“……还有那边。”郁南挺起另一边，可怜兮兮地想往对方嘴里送。  
　　  
　　“急什么？”宫丞偏不。  
　　  
　　男人的语气听起来很淡定，甚至放开了他。  
　　胸前变得空落落的，哦，不，是浑身都变得空落落的，郁南忍不住往男人身上靠，他看见宫丞将领带扯下了扔掉了，额头有一层汗，显然正硬得发疼。  
　　“我没有准备东西。”男人道，“宝宝借我。”  
　　“？”郁南一头雾水。  
　　  
　　很快，他的裤子被扒掉，还剩一条内裤。  
　　他自己只看了一眼，就臊得想躲起来，内裤前面都湿透了，是他刚才自己分泌的出来的体液，更可恶的是宫丞还拉下内裤，让里面那根干净的东西呈现在他自己眼前——始作俑者张着小小的口，正不断吐露液体呢。  
　　小腹上的玫瑰湿得一塌糊涂，宫丞伸出一根手指，恶意将液体涂得更均匀了些。  
　　  
　　他说：“看看，你多湿。”  
　　郁南羞愤欲死。  
　　接着，宫丞拉开了自己的拉链，粗大的一根弹了出来。  
　　  
　　如果说郁南的算得上干净漂亮，那么男人的就是狰狞又丑陋了。  
　　能与象拔蚌相提并论的东西，能好看到那里去呢？  
　　  
　　宫丞沉下腰，将似乎冒着青筋的东西与郁南的贴在一起，用右手不轻不重地撸动。  
　　还有这种玩法？郁南脑子里要炸开烟花了，那两根贴在一起的画面太淫乱，他都不敢看，快感却比之前强烈数倍，害他讲不出完整的话。  
　　  
　　“不要这样……我要你——唔。”  
　　  
　　宫丞用唇堵住他。  
　　左手将他按回去躺好，这才辗转吻下来，顾上了那被忽略的另一处乳头，这回，它被男人用牙齿轻轻拉扯。  
　　“啊！”郁南鱼儿似的弹了一下，全身都软了，身下的快感一波接着一波。  
　　  
　　郁南哪里经得住这样的撩拨，没十几下，就颤抖着射了出来。  
　　那个瞬间大脑忽然变成了空白的，高潮持续了好几秒，一股一股的东西喷了宫丞满手。  
　　宫丞“啧”一声，十分满意地停了手，不紧不慢地往将他们往后面涂去。  
　　  
　　“好痛！好痛……”郁南还没喘过气，就痛得白了脸，而宫丞才进去了一根手指。  
　　穴口疼得绞紧了，精液的润滑根本不起作用，小穴久无入侵，正将宫丞的手指往外推，即使是这样，那软肉紧紧包裹并吸附的快感，还是让宫丞又硬了一些。  
　　那根可怕的东西应已经硬如铁杵。  
　　  
　　“不怕。我们不做了。”宫丞皱眉，将手指抽出来。  
　　  
　　他们分开这么久，宫丞怎么会还有那些东西。  
　　贸贸然进入，只会害郁南受伤。  
　　  
　　郁南松一口气，整个人被搂起来抱入怀中，从脖子到小腹都布满或深或浅的粉色吻痕。  
　　宫丞还穿着衣服，身上的布料不经意间与郁南的皮肤摩擦，高潮的余韵扔在，郁南忍不住蜷缩起了脚趾：“宫丞……”  
　　  
　　宫丞拨开他汗湿的头发，在额头吻了下。  
　　他向来不是一个禁欲的人，能为了爱的人忍到这种地步，他此前做梦都想不到。  
　　这算是因果报应吗。  
　　  
　　郁南光溜溜地被抱在怀中，从宫丞的角度，能看见两瓣雪白挺翘的臀尖。  
　　左臀的烫伤被花瓣完全覆盖，一点都看不出来，它们遍布在皮肉上，让人想掐上一把，再狠狠顶进去冲撞，直到它们随着皮肉拍打而抖动得鲜活。  
　　宫丞闭上眼睛，额头有青筋。  
　　  
　　下一次，等到暑假。  
　　他绝对要干死这个不远万里来折磨他的小东西，叫他下不了床才好。  
　　  
　　于是他睁开眼，有点凶狠地把人抱进房间，扔到那张原本一丝褶皱也无的大床上：“翻过去趴好。”  
　　郁南腿间还沾着白浊：“？”  
　　宫丞三两下脱了衣服，露出精壮的胸膛与紧实腹肌，赤裸着爬上了床。  
　　  
　　郁南已经乖乖趴好了。  
　　他还以为宫丞要从后面进，会没那么疼，因此做好了准备，下意识抓紧床单迎接疼痛的到来。  
　　宫丞却覆在他身上，把那根硬得吓人的粗大事物塞进了他的腿间，再拍了拍屁股：“宝贝，夹紧。”  
　　  
　　郁南依言做了。  
　　宫丞抓住他的一手抓十指紧扣，下身开始挺动。  
　　每一下，粗大的家伙似乎都蹭着郁南敏感的穴口，重重的撞击间，酥麻感一波一波袭来，郁南很快又硬了：“宫、宫丞？”  
　　“南南。”宫丞哑着嗓子叫他的名字。  
　　郁南明白了他在做什么，脸上再次烧了起来：“我、我的行李箱里有东西。”  
　　宫丞停住动作，却忍不住在他耳朵、后颈落下一个有一个吻，根本不能完全停下：“什么东西？”  
　　  
　　郁南说：“有我涂身体用的乳霜……”  
　　说着他翻过身，从床底下拖出刚刚藏好的行李箱，很快找到了那瓶不该用来做这种事的东西。  
　　“你看，里面有凡士林成分。”郁南光溜溜地坐在床沿看说明，认真道，“凡士林不是就可以用来润滑吗？你涂多一点，涂进去一点，我应该不会很疼的。”  
　　  
　　他回头，还没来得及看宫丞的表情，就被捏住脚踝拖了回去。  
　　接下来，郁南为他的详细说明付出了代价。  
　　  
　　从一根手指到三根手指，男人确信他吃得下自己的东西。  
　　乳霜化了以后湿哒哒地从手指上流下来，穴口更是湿得烂熟。  
　　两年未到过的美妙销魂之处，让宫丞才进了一个头，就爽得掐紧了郁南的腰，天知道他用了多大的自制力才没一股脑儿冲进去捅个昏天黑地。  
　　　  
　　郁南趴着，低头只能看见自己翘起来的那根又在滴水了。  
　　他羞得用枕头捂住了脸。  
　　  
　　宫丞又进了一些。  
　　噗呲的水声响了，红色的穴口被撑到了极致，穴肉内壁不断收紧，不知道是在推他出去，还是在吃他进来。  
　　  
　　“啊……”快感涌上郁南的头皮，他小声呻吟了一下。  
　　“南南。”宫丞附身亲吻他的背脊，吸吮出不知道第多少个吻痕。  
　　  
　　那漂亮的曲线上，玫瑰与吻痕交错，夹杂着些许指印，汗水布满了后背。  
　　诱人犯罪。  
宫丞狠了狠心，终于一插到底。  
　　  
　　“啊！！！”郁南朝后扬起脖颈，叫了出来。  
　　  
　　两人都感受到了插到最深处的灭顶快感。  
　　完全融为的一体的感觉实在是太好了，他们好像天生就该如此契合，不管是身体还是内心，此时都在为彼此神魂颠倒。  
　　宫丞开始忍着暴虐的欲望，小弧度抽插。  
　　郁南适应了那粗大的外来物，升起一股熟悉而久远的酥麻快感，逐渐呻吟起来。

呼吸声、水声、肉体拍打声不加掩饰地响在了卧室里，令他完全地迷失在了这场性爱里。  
　　  
　　宫丞是第一个教会他做爱的人，也是唯一一个。  
　　他全身心地投入：“啊，啊，你、你慢一点……”  
　　  
　　宫丞怎么可能慢。  
　　他都忍得快要爆炸了。  
　　性器足足粗大了一圈，将里面的软肉捣熟了、捣烂了，乳霜滴滴答答被挤得往外掉……紧接着，他猛烈地撞击，不断擦过那点凸起，没人比他更清楚郁南会如何达到高潮。  
　　一下子抽出来，再狠狠地插到底，每一下，郁南都为此痉挛。  
　　他全身都变成了粉红色，玫瑰因此开得更烈，宫丞抚摸他的臀缝、前端、胸前，时而轻时而重地折磨，腰间却不停动作，粗暴地顶弄，每一下都狠狠摩擦这内壁，让性器插到郁南的最深处。  
　　  
　　内壁又紧又热。  
　　宫丞被吮吸般的感觉弄得动作越来越快，啪啪啪的皮肉怕打声让室内一片淫糜，若是可以灵魂出窍来观看，怕是不用动手就会看到射出来。  
　　郁南已经被插射了，颤抖着往前爬。  
　　宫丞将他翻过来，抱在身上面对面地干。床上不好着力，他干脆就这样插着郁南走下床，顶得郁南又射了点出来，他再将这个怜爱到骨子里的小东西摁在墙上抽插。  
　　墙壁有厚实的壁纸，皮肤贴上去明明应该是冰凉的，郁南却还是热得打湿了头发，连睫毛都湿了，不知道是汗液还是眼泪。  
　　宫丞一顶，他就被顶得往上冲：“嗯……好、好深……”  
　　宫丞含住他的唇：“腿夹紧我。”  
　　郁南的腿哪里还有力气，不过被宫丞抓着夹在腰间的罢了：“我累了……你帮我。”  
　　宫丞便笑：“那就用后面夹紧了。”  
　　郁南满脸通红，睫毛上的水珠掉下来，还要来亲宫丞。  
　　宫丞一下一下地插入，郁南的脚趾忍不住蜷缩，爽到极致时，后面果然忍不住收缩。他本来就紧得令人惊叹，这一下差点把宫丞弄得交待了。  
　　宫丞缓了一秒，吻下来更加凶猛地干。  
　　  
　　对面就是落地窗，夜晚外面当然是一番夜景。  
　　落地窗倒映出他们交缠的身影，郁南羞得转过头，改被男人含住耳朵，舌头模仿着抽插的姿势往他的里面钻。  
　　  
他要被快感折磨疯了。

　　郁南这一转头，这边却有一面镜子。  
　　这下看得更清晰。  
　　镜子里，粗大凶狠的深色性器在他身体里进出，而他的四肢缠在男人身上，像一个被捣坏了的布娃娃，随着每一下顶弄发出令人面红耳赤的呻吟。终于，他在密集有力的撞击力再次到了高潮，射满了男人的小腹。  
　　而男人一个深深地挺入后，也抽出来射在了他的股间。  
　　射完了，那性器还在一抖一抖地跳动。

　　“宫、宫丞？”他破碎不堪的叫男人的名字。  
　　宫丞的回复是无法平息的喘息：“乖，没有套子，弄在里面会发烧。”  
　　  
　　他终于忍不住，告诉对方：“我没有别人。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　宫丞眼里染满了高潮后的情欲。  
　　属于成熟男人的宽阔后背上，肌肉因勃发的动作变得更加坚实，性感得无可救药，却足以让人产生安全感。  
　　他亲吻郁南的眉梢眼角，又问了一遍，“宝贝，什么？”  
　　  
　　“除了你。”郁南看着他说，“我没有和别人上过床。”  
　　  
　　宫丞的神色变了。  
　　郁南眨巴眼睛，眼泪迅速充盈了眼眶，他知道那时候宫丞有多难受了。  
　　刚才他们在做爱，宫丞在这种亲密行为里的一切都是属于他一个人的。所以他明白了，要是宫丞和另一个人也这样做过的话，他绝对会心碎而死。  
　　  
　　郁南贴上宫丞的胸膛，红肿乳首还敏感着，因为皮肉相触而有些发疼。  
　　“那次在M国发烧不是因为这个原因。”他看到那个男人身上的“南”字，眼泪掉下来，“我也没有被别人亲过……我所有的经验都是你的。”  
　　  
　　宫丞暗哑着嗓音：“南南。”  
　　  
　　“所以……你可以弄在我里面，我也想要你。”郁南的眼泪被吻去了。  
　　  
　　这次回答他的，是男人再次硬起来的性器，粗大得可怕的硬物就着还松软湿润的穴口，轻易地全根没入。

　　“乖孩子。这次全都给你。”


End file.
